


A Mong of Ice and Fire

by Wendy_Gowak



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, Humor, Other, Randomness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Gowak/pseuds/Wendy_Gowak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Krieg and Gaige get bored, things tend to explode. And sometime people don't like those things in pieces. After having (accidentally) vandalized Miss Moxy's bar, the two heroes are forced to look for a powerful beast to make amend. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for violence and such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mong of Ice and Fire

"I WILL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL!" screamed Krieg.

A quintal of meat, muscle and frenzy jumped, his primitive buzz axe wielded high above his head.  
His opponent, a legless, blade-filled floating robot responded the only way it knew. Violence and buzzing - but mainly violence. The machine spun on its axis as a female voice screamed an order in the background. It rotated faster and faster, its impressive claws glowing from the energy deviated from its power core to them. The rudimentary axe buried deeply in one arm, dragging the Psycho in the movement. Firmly clutched, he started to lose foot and soon flew like a child. An oversized, crazed, child.

"THIS BABY STICK NEED MORE MEAT!" he painfully articulated.

A few turns later, axe, Psycho and arm flew away, damaging a wall and two relatively expensive pieces of furniture. Tireless, the warrior got back on his feet, quite inelegantly though, making some more damage while at it. He didn't get much more time to recover. Another order snapped from another room. The now one-armed robot rushed toward him. The first attack hit him at full force. He barely dodged the second one and intercepted the third with his crude weapon. "I WANT MY PAIN!" he shouted pushing his opponent away. The psycho unleashed his fury upon the droid making deep cuts on the hardened plates. He soon overwhelmed his opponent tearing apart whole pieces of the construct. One savage hit took away the second arm of the machine. The fight seemed over. The unstable Vault Hunter lifted his arms slowly… the killing blow was coming at last… with all his strength Krieg struck. Himself. In the head.

"THE PLAIN GOES HERE!" he shouted with confused rage.

The bump was enough to stun him. The other voice shouted again, way more audible than before. "D.T. It's time for EXPLOSIONS!". The damaged core of Death Trap concentrated all of its remaining energy heating the air in front of him at an alarming rate. Soon, the temperature reached a critical point causing a fiery detonation. The dazed Psycho was blown at the other side the room with all of the (unwilling) spectators. He did not get up this time. Knocked out.

"YES! I won this time!" rejoiced the youngest Vault Hunter on Pandora. A powerful explosion proved her wrong, as her robotic creation dematerialised, due to the critical damages the grenade let by Krieg did while exploding. "Aw crap!" groaned Gaige. "Another draw..."

Then she realised Krieg and she had more or less destroyed half of Moxxi's bar. Gaige was not half good at math and by her calculation she had about five minutes to wake up her accomplice and get the hell out of Sanctuary.

"Oooooooh shit. Better get going before someone tells her."

 

* * *

 

"And that's why we fled Sanctuary," Gaige explained calmly. "Give me that wrench please," she asked Krieg above her shoulder...

"BUT NOBODY'S BLEEDING..." grumbled Krieg while handing her a hammer.

The Mechromancer looked the incorrect tool a moment then sighed. "I suppose that'll do…"

After their very quick escape, the two very chaotic heroes had found refuge at Tina's, one of the few places were they could get away from Moxxi's rightful wrath. Half-garage, half-teenager room, with sprinkles of dynamite and death traps, Tina's home was the reflexion of the mind of its owner. This time parts of DT scattered pell-mell and tools all over the floor added an exotic touch to the original mess, which didn't bother the artificer one bit.

It was not the first time the pair went to her after causing some kind of trouble in the flying bastion and, as usual, girls would talk weapons and mechanic while Krieg would drink their host "tea". Gaige had tested it once convinced that the "battery acid/powder/crumpets" sticker was just a one of Tina's joke... she knew better now. Strangely enough, that was one of the few things in the world that seems to keep Krieg quiet. Given what Gaige thought was in the brew, she was only surprise that he hasn't been [i]permanently[/i] calmed.

"But if I may ask my dear," said Tina with a pompous tone and an empty cup, "why didn't you ask Roland to help you? There is no need to be shy you know?"

"I… He wasn't there. Busy patrolling and stuff you know." The lie was obvious, but Tina didn't seem to care. She kept on while pouring some more tea to Krieg.

"Yeah… Bah we'll do without him for now. I may have a plan… but it will require strength, ingenuity… and lots of crazy guns and muscles."

"I think we can find that," grinned the Mechromancer. "What's the plan?"

"I've heard gossips you see, about a great event to celebrate the opening of fine Miss Moxxi's new Slaughter Dome. And I've also heard that she was still looking for a main schnizzle for her fizzle. And that's where you come into the picture with a big badass creature freshly captured as main attraction!"

"Wow! That's a pretty good idea."

That was almost too good. Too sensible... Something was wrong.

"How did you get it?" the Mechromancer asked suspiciously.

"Moxxi gave it to me," answered Tina with a matter-of-fact look on her face. "She bought me with crumpets. And the sight of her goddamn legs." The teenager stopped, a dreamy grin stuck on her face.

"Well I guess we don't have a choice." Gaige sighed. "Krieg? It's time to go. We have things to kill."

"THE CRUMPETS OF LIFE WILL BE FILLED WITH SALT AND BLOOD!" aknowledged the psycho.

"Don't be rude Krieg!", they reprimanded.

 

* * *

 

"The creature you seek is hidden deep inside the caves below the Highlands. Most Bullymongs tend to prefer the sunlight and the freedom you may expect on the surface, you see, but those are more fierce and savage and are basically too busy fighting to get out. This remind me of…"

Gaige decided it was a good moment to lose focus on the story. Sir Hammerlock was quite knowledgeable when it came to creatures - [i]and particularly handsome while talking about them[/i], she added mentally - but gears and blood he loved to digress! While she inspected her weapons, Krieg was focused on the echo receptor. At these moment, he seemed almost normal, serious and mentally well-balanced. At these moment, Gaige could swear that another person had taken over the regular Krieg... A "but I circumlocute" from Hammerlock diverted her from this trail of thoughts and reminded her that she still needed informations.

"First, you must find a way to the underground tunnels deep under the frozen tundras of Three Horn," explained the scholar. "I have no idea where you can find that but I'm pretty sure you Vault Hunters are up to the challenge. Once you've find it, I should be able to help you localise the beast, thanks to my connaissances on this field. "

"Thanks Hammy!" replied the Mechromancer, in her most alluring voice. "This will help us a great deal."

"You're welcome." he said, undisturbed by the nick. "Oh and before I forget, could you give me details of your expedition? I could make a good use of this story for my almanac. But we'll see that later. Good luck friends."

The Echo communicator shut off with a short buzz. There was a moment of silence. Quickly broken by the overgrown psycho.

"SOMEBODY GET A RAZOR CUT TO MY TOES!"

"Yeah I know..." nodded the Mechromancer, undisturbed. "We'd better look for some kind of cave deep down Three Horn. You have any ideas?

"MY SKULL… WAS FILLED WITH LIQUID AND IT BURNED!"  
"Uuuuuh… okay…"

"IT BUUUUUUURNED!"

"Yeah I see your point… remind me of the first time I tasted Tina's tea… THAT'S IT! You're a genius! Well not as much as me, but still! I know a big badass hole right in the middle of the place."

"KEEP WARM!"

"That's right! Let's go to the Arid Nexus."

 

* * *

 

On the edge of the crater created by the takeoff of a flying city, two armed people made plans for the future.

"See? I told you this was a good spot." commented the first one.

"Yeah… y'ere right." responded the second. "Twas not easy to access to the place but… yeah."

"Yeah. Now we can finally let our past lives behind us. I love you Joe."

"I love you too…"

There was an ominous "click", followed by the characteristic sound of a reloading sniper and a violent war cry. The two bandits barely had the time to turn over before being reaped by a raging psycho and the electric bullet of a Maliwan sniper.

"Okay. Let's do this!"

There were exactly 384 meters[1] from the entrance of what was the location of Sanctuary and the lift leading to the Arid Nexus and, somehow, this empty space was perpetually filled with bandits; new ones filling the gap left by those killed by their friends, allies, lovers, enemies, basic physics such as gravity or, and not limited to, all of the above; and the Vault Hunters were determined to empty it up on their way down. Considering the nature and number of foes they had to fight, both of them chose a very explosive style of combat.

Krieg was on fire, both figuratively and literally, and he shared it joyfully, his shotgun tearing the flesh and putting it aflame, creating a very gruesome, people-fuelled, bonfire that ended if fiery explosions, spreading it further still. A few of them thought to outsmart him by hitting from afar. It worked, at least partially. But once again it was not that hard to outsmart that side of Krieg. Still, the joke was definitely on them as each successful hit was rewarded by a giant seeking fireball, breaking their shield, searing their clothes and finally devouring their exposed and vulnerable flesh. Anyway, seeking fireball or not, they were few to dare shoot him for a skilful sniper was pinning them under cover. Those who dared even get their head out had just the time to feel them carefully emptied by the special bullets of Gaige. The unlucky one who didn't die had to go through the whole process of being slagged, becoming the centre of a deadly electrical storm and, for the really jinxed, catching fire, completing the already impressive feu de joie. Death Trap was not deployed, for Gaige kept it in case of an impromptu close combat situation.

The bandit population in the area dropped quicly as the Vault Hunter got closer and closer to their destination. Bandits, psychos, mutated midgets and crazed kamikazes died as they keep going forward. It was gruesome, violent and kinda awesome. Then came the badasses.

Krieg did not see them at first. So they gave him a hint.

The axe of the deformed Psycho was not as elaborated as Krieg's, and that's saying something, but considering the strength of his user, it didn't really matter. The Vault Hunter was sent flying and landed quite painfully on few meters away. In his dizziness he wouldn't see the grenade sent by the marauder above him. But he would barely had have the time to react anyway. Gaige saw her friend being caught but she couldn't react fast enough to help him. As the grenade detonated, the ground started to shake strongly bellow her. She quickly turned over to see a gigantic Goliath armed with an impressive machine gun. It was even more impressive as it rushed toward the teenager, sending her a couple of meters away totally exposed. She quickly responded with a few aimed bullet but the electric projectiles did not have a lot of effect on the hulk. A sound "shit" left her mouth as the Goliath remembered that his weapon could fire bullets. She started to run toward a cover that was desperately too far. Her shield caught most of them before depleting. The few remaining one didn't end in anything vital. Still hurt like hell. But heck, she and Krieg survived worse. It was about time to counterattack.

"You guys should know by now…"

The typical sound of Death Trap being summoned distracted the thick skulled Goliath long enough for the Vault Hunter to get out of her cover and spray him with slag and electricity. Trapped between the bullets that keep hitting him and the robot coming closer and closer. He kept hesitating until the last moment, when the android hit his helmet. Then things got simpler for the Goliath. Way simpler. The world summed up in one word : "SMASH". And that he did. He hit. And hit again. And again. And again. His blow bended the metal skin of his opponent, exchanging heavy blows with it. He was slashed countless times but it didn't matter. He was winning. He readied his final blow. And then... the robot flew away. The Goliath tried to reach it but he couldn't. His body wouldn't react. Slag, electricity and fire had taken their toll. While the giant was still trying to figure it out, the girl with the red hair appeared up in the sky, her weapon pointed toward the monster face.

"... don't screw with the girl and her robot." she said while pressing the trigger.

Krieg was having a hard time against his foes. He couldn't get close to the marauder and the psycho was giving him hell. His flames were off and his wounds were getting more and more painful. The voice in his head tried to help him but it just made things more confusing. The blows kept falling, the head was spinning, the voices were merging… it didn't take long before Krieg snaps. In a surprising display of strength Krieg pushed the enormous psycho back. He growled, his voice getting deeper and deeper as his muscles bulged and his organs grew. In a last conscious movement, the escaped experiment safely drew his shotgun back. And took his ignited buzz axe.

"I'LL SLASH YOUR EYELIDS SO YOU CAN WATCH THE END!"

And the fight started anew. Both psycho were exchanging heavy blows. The bandit was stronger, but the hunter of Vaults was quicker. One was already injured, both were on fire. This quickly made a difference. Krieg grew stronger ablaze while his opponent became weaker and weaker. The pyromaniac wounds healed and his strength grew after each hit. One ferocious horizontal swing cut the bandit in half, fully refreshing the demented hero in a process he couldn't explain, but which with he was very familiar. Krieg did not lose time watching his victim on the ground. He directly focused on the Marauder who could now fire on him without being hinder by the volume of his ally. A few fireball prove him that this was not the best approach. Quickly switching of tactic, the gunman threw a grenade and stayed hidden under cover, waiting for the flame to extinguish once again. It was almost a good plan, but it was already too late. A shadow was cast on him as Krieg stepped on the low wall. Bullets rained on the marauder from the shotgun.

"I TOLD YOU WHAT WOULD HAPPEN!" he shouted in his usual fashion.

There were exactly 384 meters[2] from the entrance of what was the location of Sanctuary and the lift leading to the Arid Nexus and somehow this empty space was almost perpetually filled with bandits. Almost.

 

* * *

 

Deep below the surface lied the Arid Nexus.

Rarely death had looked so beautiful. A thousand lakes of emerald acid, studded with valuable golden crystals, more than often alive and dangerous. Even the trash, vestiges to the failed mining operations that took place here where nested countless species of the very savage fauna couldn't really alter the magnificence of the scenery. Rarely death had seemed so beautiful.

The Vault Hunters knew the area well, for they had to fight their way through it for some well rewarded errands. But today, they were not interested in it. Their goal was above their head. Gaige and Krieg were climbing their way to one of the multiple caves on the ceiling. The task was hard. At first, Gaige feared Krieg wouldn't be able to concentrate on the task, unable to follow the correct path, and despite her respectable strength, the teenager would not have been able to give him a hand while hers were busy making sure SHE didn't fall. Fortunately, her fears were for naught : every time the path appeared to be too difficult, the psycho seemed to rely on some sort of intuition indicating him the best way to do things, permitting her to focus on her own progression. The climbing lasted several hours, for most of the caves were shallow breaches leading nowhere or the result of the slow action of the acid bellow on some more fragile rock. But after hours, they finally found what they were looking for. A cavity digging deep in the rock, which was a good sign. With a mix of apprehension and excitation, the Vault Hunters delved deeper in the rock formation, hoping that they would finally find what they were looking for.

The tunnel dove deeply into the rock, endlessly connecting with new ones forming a web-like network. Their echo devices were almost useless here. Unable to successfully track a objective, they simply indicated a unhelpful mark on the map twice the size of Handsome Jack ego. The Vault Hunters had to rely on their instinct, often facing dead ends or ways too small for them to follow. But on they went.

Their random wandering met an end when they finally found the first clue they were on the right track. Bullymong fur. This gave a surplus of motivation to the explorers, their doubt letting place to impatience. They readied their weapons, checked their stuff and devised a strategy to handle the beast. Krieg chose all-out close combat maniac tactics, ready to endure the coming aggression and give back what he would take. Gaige chose to sacrifice all pretend of restreint, favouring heavy damage her precision's detriment. Her target was not one that could be missed anyway. Once prepared, the Vault Hunters started moving again, has dangerous as one would expect.

The first Bullymong they encountered was big. And that's an understatement. He was at least as big as a demong and looked about as dangerous. He still was no match for the experienced killers. Slashed, holed, shocked and burned before he could even get into fighting position. He didn't even had a chance to put up a fight. What he did manage however was to raise the alarm, which would make things more complicated; or interesting, depending on the point of view.

Another mong appeared from a well hidden hole in the wall, and was put down as quickly by rebounding bullets. The following was messily decapitated by a buzz axe. A smile was slowing forming on the Vault Hunters' faces. A massacre was to be expected.

  
<<<>>>

 

GRR-Mong[3] was the alpha mong of his tribe. No other mong was as savage, as quick or as vicious as him. His undisputed strength earned him the best food, mates and spots in the nest. No one, not even his own kind, dared defy him anymore. GRR-Mong was the closest thing to a happy bullymong. He peacefully slept in the middle of a very comfortable pile of his own shedded fur, his primitive brain dreaming of simple things such as more mates, food and territory...

A violent explosion rudely put an end to it.

GRR-Mong hated to be woken up. Someone was going to pay. The impudent was about to learn not to mess with the alpha of the underground.

  
<<<>>>

 

It had taken several hours to unbullymong the area, and it seemed to be but a small part of the lair. The adventurers were now taking a pause in their killing to try to find their prize.

In the now desert part of the Bullymong lair, the growls and violent noises had been replaced by a suffocating silence, now and then broken by the static filled voice of an overenthusiastic Sir Hammerlock commenting the gruesome massacre while the Vault Hunters were faking interest, for those… for the one who could even fake, trying to find some clue about the position of the alpha. The scene repeated itself half a dozen time before any change occur. Gaige was about to lose patience when she was abruptly interrupted by a growl coming from the ceiling.

A dense ball of fur fell on the unsuspecting heroes, claws and teeth bared. His firm fist hit them violently on the head, torso and legs before they could even react. The fight ended before it even started. When GRR-Mong finally reached the floor, two dumbfounded Vault Hunter were kneeling before him.

Gaige was not very tall. She barely admitted her one hundred and sixty-one centimetres. On her knees, she was roughly one meter tall. With all that she still was twice as tall as their newly arrived foe.

GRR-Mong was ridiculously small.

"THIS BABY STICK IS TASTY!" judged Krieg.

"He's so cute!" Gaige approved.

"MY EYES ARE THE NEW SHINY MOTORBIKE?" It was a wonder how the psycho managed to shout somewhat interrogatively.

"Of course not! You can't keep it!"

"WHY? WHY? WHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?"

"Because I saw it first of course!"

"THIS IS THE BLADE BETWEEN MY BONES!"

"I'm the youngest, I get to decide!"

The nonsensical conversation kept going under the alpha's incredulous eyes. The incredulity quickly became irritation which in turn became pure anger.

The genetically enhanced psycho and the mechanically enhanced genius were still bickering about the soon to be owner of the baby-sized mong and the responsibility of raising a future warmachine when they noticed the change. At first they just heard it. The noise was mildly disgusting by Pandora's standards, and nauseating by any other standard. Bones were rearranging themselves, and muscle got thicker while skin cracked where it was not elastic enough to bear the stretch… long, and quite sickening, story short, the size of the gorilla-like creature was getting out of hand and it was "needlessly graphic".

A static burst diverted the Vault Hunters from the spectacle.

"Oh by the way! This specie of Bullymong is said to be able to change shape to better adapt their underground condition. I also think it may had gained some few ability due to slag contamination. Can you confirm it for me? And good luck by the way."

The beast howled with rage as ice pike emerged from its left fists and flame aroused from its right knuckles.

"Why in hell does it ALWAYS end like that?" swore the teenage girl.

 

* * *

 

"This was not a good idea !"

The Vault Huntress screamed random slurs and recriminations about their current course of action. Right now, she was tightly hanged to the neck of the now massive creature, doing her best not to be left behind. Her mechanical arm had to be switched to the "don't-even-think-about-letting-me-go-I-created-you-damnit" mode to make sure she wouldn't fall. Krieg was enjoying the situation a little more. Well a lot more in fact. His legs placed around the head of the mong, he repeatedly bashed his axe on the head of the creature using this crude method to somehow control his progression through the tunnels. Among the usual gibberish and maniac laughter, he often mentioned "POOP TRAIN" and "SHINY MEAT BICYCLE" to refer to his newly found mean of transportation. GRR-Mong did not agree with the treatment and showed his displeasure with violent roars. Maddened by pain and indignation, the alpha was not even able to basic thinking which would have got him out of this situation. His only thoughts were about leaving the lair and throw the intruders out. And that it did. Busy as they were, the Vault Hunters did not really see a difference until the tunnel became less rocky, wider and steeper. It soon became obvious that they were about to reach the surface.

  
<<<>>>

The new Moxxi Arena was in a well understandable turmoil. Tens of different bandit factions, citizens (which were arguably another bandit faction), mercenaries, ex-soldiers, more or less credible Vault Hunters, adventurers, arm dealers (Marcus associates), arm dealers (Doctor Z's associates), robots and diverse experiments were all gathered in the too small Badass Crater of Badassitude, which were bound to cause problems including gunfights, explosions, thievery and various body part rearrangement. Well to sum it up, it was a successful launch. Moxxi was really proud, and rightly so. Given the few efforts and resources she had to pull out to create this arena - she had basically stolen it from Mr Torgues - this was a tremendous return from her investment. She still lacked a main event but even this couldn't eclipse her good mood. She had manage to organise a, not-so-free-for-all brawl at the last minute where, she was sure, most of the watchers would, feel inclined to participate. Yes. Things were great and about to get greater for her. She could even forget about the little incident at her bar. Maybe even forgive the culprits. Tina reported that they were still looking for a beast to show at the arena and, even if she couldn't have it for the overture, she still could keep it as a surprise event later. All things considered all was well. With a smile on her face, she launched the beginning of the festivities.

And then chaos happened.

At first people didn't realise. Some Psychos were sharing their enthusiasm by throwing grenades in the air, people were laughing and cheering contestants not even present yet… But soon the noise became noticeable. And so did the quaking of the earth. And the screams and, as each and everyone hold their breath and stood still, it became the only thing noteworthy in the whole arena. The cry became more and more loud and precise as if it was getting closer. lots of people checked the sky looking for the source with no success.

There was a loud tremor, making the whole stadium shake. Then it stopped. A loud "POOPSOCKET!" resonated through the metallic armature. There was another loud "bang" followed by a "Poopsocket? Couldn't you find a better name?".

"Bang."

The whole stadium shook on its foundation.

"BANG!"

"This does not bode well..."

"BANG!"

"BRACE YOURSELF! THE MEAT IS COMING!"[4]

The sixth impact was thunderous, as should the shock caused by an enormous Bullymong, rided by two Vault Hunters, breaking through ten meters of concrete be.  
The reactions were varied. The more reasonable, they were few, tried to flee the scene, while others, a great majority, took their guns out. The rest cheered the apparition as if it was part of the show. The mong howled in response, provoking even more acclamations. The beast was really very confused by the situation. And this confusion had only one way to express itself. A senseless carnage accompanied with brutal destruction. Unbullymonged, Krieg lied on his back, still laughing from all his excitement. Gaige was already on her feet. She obviously did not share her friend amusement.

"Okay, this was fun and all (not)," she started with a threatening calm, "I like a little slaughter once from time to time and I must admit to ride a bullymong was an enlightening experience. But you know what? I'm fed up with it. I came to kick ass and nothing else. And I'm through doing nothing else."

Pandora ranking deadliest teenage girl unlocked her arm, switching to the regular "I-got-a-badass-robot-summoning-arm" mode. Her shotgun was lying on the ground not far away. She didn't even bother getting to it : a magnetic impulse made it come to her. She tried a few shots on the ground, verifying that it still worked. Her Psycho friend, getting pumped by her sudden seriousness got up and placed himself at her side.

"SALT ALL THE WOUNDS!" he screamed.

"You're so on Kriegounet!" she laughed. "First one to kill it is the Badassest Badass of all. Ready?"

"NOBODY CAN STOP THE BLOODY TRAIL!" he acknowledged in his usual fashion.

They started running, already set to kill. The familiar buzzing of Death Trap being called by his mistress made itself heard. Three killing machines rushed toward a fourth one.

A quintal of meat, muscle and frenzy jumped, his primitive buzz axe wielded high above his head. A violent icy jab (make it double please) from the beast threw him aside violently. A legless blade-filled floating robot immediately filled the gap, readying itself for a whirling attack. His empowered claws met the dense fur providing a close shave but no real damage. The retaliation was fast and furious. Almost a ton of primal rage charged the mechanical foe, sending it flying afar. A rapid set of detonations was heard when Gaige emptied her shotgun magazine. The bullets buried deep into the fur, penetrating the thick leather but not touching anything vital. With a roar of rage the ape-like creature jumped on her third assailant who barely dodge the attack but was still ejected by the aftershock. Fragments of ice on fire flew all around. A scream of rage rang in all the stadium. Krieg run on his foe, throwing several axes on him on his way. While closing the distance, Death Trap started discharging lightning bolts from the palm of its hand. "PUNK NEVER DIES! ANARCHY FOREVER!" was shouted out of anger and bullet started to rain once again. The Vault Hunters attacked, the bullymong responded. An axe fell, knuckles slammed, bullets were shot, a robot slashed, a grenade detonated, a mong charged, wounds were salted, more bullets were shot, a bandit died, even more bullet were shot and a psycho exploded in the middle of the crowd…

At this point, the chaos escaped any attempt of description.

 

* * *

 

The sun was setting on Pandora. Diffracted by the rich atmosphere of the planet, the golden ray slowly turned into blood red, as if the sky itself was murdered by the savage world. Sat on the roof of an ancient Crimsons Raiders headquarter, two Vault Hunters and an alpha bullymong watched the cosmic assassination without a word.

To escape from Moxxi's new Dome had not been an easy task. They had to literally cut through dozens of bandits , dig several holes through concrete walls, steal two technicals, destroy twice as much motorcycle, the same amount of cars and two buzzers.

Then Moxxi organized the crowd to chase them.

It had been a very, very, busy day. But as often, the fighters had survived. Not for long if the bar-keeper had her say, but at least for now. And when the situation would arise… they would find something. After all. that's what Vault Hunters do.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Yeah there's really 384 meters between the begining and the end of the zone! You can totally believe me on that.
> 
> [2] Okay, I admit, I do not know if there is really 384 meters between the begining of the zone and the elevator. I just pulled the number out of my sweet bottom. I just needed a number...
> 
> [3] Yeah for those you have the same "humour' as me, yeah that's a reference to George Martin, the writer of Game of Throne.  
> G.R.R. Martin - GRR-Mong.  
> Yeah I know... terrible terrible sens of humour...  
> Nothing you can do about it though.
> 
> [4] ... Yeah...
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written. Enjoy.


End file.
